


Wild Flower

by Meekorin



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-03-09 18:19:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3259682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meekorin/pseuds/Meekorin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyoshi shows Hanamiya that he can be a rude boy too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wild Flower

**Author's Note:**

> pure smut. enjoy

Kyoshi smiled in that stupid way that made Hanamiya cringe inside for way too many times. "Your name means flower, but since you're always so rough, especially around me, you're a wild flower."

Hanamiya's face burned, not only because of the alcohol. This was somewhat the first time he was getting red in his life and he hated it. "I don't want to hear that from you." His voice sounded weaker than usual but still filled with enough poison.

Kyoshi's soft smile turned into a wicked grin as he leaned down to the shorter male. "A beautiful wild flower that drives me insane." Hanamiya's eyes went wide for a brief moment. What was this giant idiot thinking?

Was he playing mind games with him? No that can't be, Kyoshi is too innocent to do something like this. And still there was this strange expression on his face. Something the raven haired male had seen before.

Kyoshi looked as If he could step down to Hanamiya's psychotic niveau. Strong hands had been placed on the wall, caging his head. "Oi, careful Kyoshi. One step closer and you'll be donating blood through your nose." He growled deeply with a voice full of poison.

"I'm sure there is a soft spot in you after all." Kyoshi hummed and pointed at Hanamiya's chest, not concerned about the threat. "I just have to unlock it."  
The raven haired boy raised a thick eyebrow. "Did you fall on your head?" But Kyoshi smiled. "I took some time to realize that it's just your way of calling for my attention. And now you've got it." Was he really playing mind games with him? It surely felt like it. Hanamiya wasn't up to lose this pathetic play so he simply pressed his chest to Kyoshi's and pushed against him, staring him into his eyes. 

"Oh really? And what do you inted to do? Kidnap me? Beat me up because I broke your knee?" His hand went down, slid over Kyoshi's groin down to his knee, tapping on the spot he hurt the male years ago.

Kyoshi's face didn't change, his eyes focused on Hanamiya's as he pressed his chest back against the smaller male, causing him to straighten his stature once again as he pressed him. The tension around them and between them began to sizzle as he took one step and slammed Hanamiya against the wall.  
"I'm willing to do all kinds of things to you." He said deeply. Something wasn't right, Hanamiya thought. The soft expression and those words didn't match together. Since when did Kyoshi manage to act like this?

Breathing was getting harder as his chest had been pressed against the male's and knocked the air out of his lungs. The giant stared at him patiently as he titled his head like a dog. There it was again, his stupid yet cute grin Hanamiya liked and hated at the same time.  
"Did you follow me?" He asked after a moment of silence where they breathed each others air and the bass was getting louder and louder. Actually, Hanamiya wasn't in the mood for clubbing with other high school sport teams and yet here he was, meeting his favourite victim. He somehow got the feeling that the table turned.

"What would you say If It's true?" Hanamiya stared at him, waiting for any hidden sign. But there was nothing than pure honesty. He grinned slightly and acted as if he was surprised. "Oho...you creep. Now that you've got me, what are you going to do? It's not like you can keep up the bad boy image. You're too soft."  
It was true, he really had something for the giant with the goofy smile. Normally guys like Kyoshi were bugs to him which he crushed easily but as he saw Kyoshi's other side during their first match, his interest awoke.

He acted now like a complete different person. Serious, strong and full of determination. It made him realize that Kyoshi may have a splitted personality, even If it only happened during basketball. He hoped to see this side outside the court. 

He was waiting for a move and licked his lips while feeling the pressure getting more intense. "Come on big boy, don't act like you're a badass. You don't have it in you." He said almost in a whisper, but Kyoshi was close enough.

He didn't need more words to grab the back of Hanamiya's head and drag him forward to a deep and harsh kiss. Just like the smaller male liked it. He smiled during the kiss and shove his knee between Kyoshi's legs. What does he needed to do to drive this guy insane?

But Kyoshi had other plans. His big hands ran down the other male's sides, first gently than rubbing his waist and sneaking his own leg between them. Using more pressure he pushed the male against the wall again and sneaking between his legs to shove his own knee against Hanamiya's groin.  
The bigger male caged him with his body so that Hanamiya couldn't even kick him if he wanted. "Eager, are we?" He mumbled and got excited as a fmailiar heat rushed through his body. Being dominated by this kind of Kyoshi would be interesting. 

They fought again for dominance, not giving in while tasting each other's mouthes until their lips got bruised. "What now?" Hanamiya said, being out of breath. "Are you going to punish me here in this hallway?" Kyoshi licked his lips and made a deep "mmh" noise that rumbled through Hanamiya's chest. "I could do that, even If that would mean punishing you before everyone's eyes."

He moved his head to the side and let his lips on Hanamiya's ear, whispering "I'm going to dismantle you, until I reach your fragile core. And that's something I will enjoy alone." Hanamiya snorted after a shiver ran down his spine. "Who said I have something like this?" The Seirin player grabbed the captain of the other team and swayed him overhis shoulder.

"What the-?! So you really are kidnapping me." Hanamiya laughed out, digging his nails into Kyoshi's shoulder like a cat. "Any objection?" Both knew the answer. Half an hour later, Kyoshi carried the smaller male all the way to his home and threw him onto his bed.  
"Never thought you would be so obedient." Kyoshi smiled as he looked down at the flushed and slightly drunk Hanamiya. "Don't get your hopes up, idiot." He breathed out. Maybe he really had some more shots over his limit.

The bruenette pulled up his dark blue shirt over his head and tossed his behind him. "It's been almost 2 years since you left me a souvenir." He pointed to his knee which made Hanamiya grin proudly. "I have thought about you a lot in that time, and you know what?"  
Murky eyes scanned his trained body and a thick eyebrow rose. "What?" Kyoshi leaned over him, sneaking his arm under the other male's shirt. "I've never left you out of sight. And now I know how to handle you properly."

The Kirisaki Daichi captain let out a short laugh. "Who would have guessed, you're a psycho? So you are a stalker after all, happy to see me." And he was. Pulling that annoying clothing, he stripped Hanamiya of his clothes and stared at his body. Letting his fingers graze over the skin and the muscles underneath it.  
Kissing him harshly and biting his neck, lead Hanamiya to throw his arms around his neck to drag him closer. Suddenly, everything went faster than expected. Hands were roaming harshly over his body, groping him, rubbing his sensitive spots until Hanamiya had to catch his breathing. 

It was just like Kyoshi himself. A mix of soft and hard play in exchange. He switched quickly between those types to drive the rude boy slowly insane. He heatened his play as he entered two fingers inside that tight hole, moving slowly and gently to use more pressure whenever Hanamiya started to meet his fingers.  
"Are ou really...Kyoshi?" He ginned and hissed as a third finger entered him up to the knuckle. The other male grinned only and kissed his rising chest while pumping his fingers in and out until he made Hanamiya arch his back.

Pulling them out made the male underneath him cringed slightly. He doesn't want to show any signs of weakness and stared up into the smiling face. Looking down again to Kyoshi's proud standing manhood made him swallow. It was bigger than he would have thought.

He touched the underside with one finger and ran up tot he tip, making the male on top shudder. "Are you showing mercy? Pathetic." Seirin's iron heart grinned again as he leant closer and grabbed those hips. Hanamiya had them already spread, obsecenly but yet so erotically. "Now, let's have fun."  
And what fun it was. He began to push his member inside, first slowly but then rammed the last inch inside so that Hanamiya gasped loudly. Not giving him any time to adjust to the feeling, he moved out again only to repeat the same step.

He did this several times until the raven haired male moaned loudly. At this point, the devil inside of him came out. He increased his pounding up until he was hammering himself inside the boy who wa slying there woth an opened mouth gasping for dear life.  
But Kyoshi wouldn't show mercy. He went on and listened to Hanamiya's breathing that was getting faster and faster and he thought, the boy was almost at his limit, he slowed down. Using a burtal slow pace made the male beneath him throw his head back. "You're still with me?"

"Tch...is that...all?" Of course he wouldn't admit that it felt amazing and that it felt like dying in a sweet pleasure. Kyoshi stared at him as the boy waited for another mercless drill, licking his lips. "I want to see you falling apart before my eyes." He growled and grabbed Hanamiya's neglected member that was leaking with precum. "Good luck with that." The other male hissed.

Teppei would love to go gentle and explore that gorgous body but he wanted to show the rude boy another side of him. A side that could keep up with him. He squeezed his dick and gave a powerful thrust that made Hanamiya see stars and moan loudly. Repeating that, Hanamiya realized that he couldn't come like this. Kyoshi was moving slowly now. Pulling out until only his tip was inside and thrust back so that Hanamiya's body has been lifted up. This one almost screamed and grabbe the bed sheet on which he wa slying. As Kyoshi saw this, he grabbed his hands and placed them around his neck where the other male dug his nails into his skin.  
The talle guy held his dick tightly and bit his neck before he sucked it until a dark blue mark appeared. "Hnng...!" The passive player squeezed his eyes shut. It felt like he was burning and it felt amazing.

He opened his eyes again as Kyoshi pulled out comepletely and turned him around only to slap his ass and enter him again. After a yelp, Hanamiya melted into the sheets as Kyoshi thrust into him slowly but hard enough to make him cry out in pleasure.

The hand on his dick started to hurt. He really needed to come! "Isn't it painful?" He heard Kyoshi whispering into his ear. He licked the shell and gave another squeeze, making the male jolt. "Ah-! You really want me ugh..to say it, h-huh? S-sadist!" He shovered as he felt the wet tongue on his neck and his jawline.  
Suddenly, the mocement stopped as Kyoshi shoved himself inside. He was now rotating his hips slowly, grinding softly and elicitin a whine. "Oh god..." The black haired boy let his head fall down. "Fuck me harder!" He growled and moved his hips to meet him. "For fuck's s-sacke, it's so good...!" 

Kyoshi smiled but didn't give in so quickly. He let him move his hips more and stopped his wn completely. "I swear to god, if you don't move...I'm going to kill you!" He hissed weakly and hammered his hips against Kyoshi's to get his special spot get hit.

"As you wish." With that, the iron heart let go of Hanamiya's dick, placed his big warm hands on those thighs and rode the boy hard and fast so that he could hear him crying out. Hanamiya shouted and let his pleasure out while hitting his orgasm. THe other male took his time and rode him until the his own climax came over him, filling him to the brim.  
Kirisaki Daichi's captain was breathing fast as he tried to come down from his high. He let his body gall down as Kyoshi pulled out and layed beside him. That same stupid face again. "Do you understand now?" Hanamiya was laying on his stomach, fce turned to him, completely weak to move a muscle.

"I understand that you're a bigger sadist than me." He grinned. "Only for you." Kyoshi answered and dragged him into a tight hug. "Whenever you want." Hanamiya shook his head slightly but didn't push him as he felt the strong arms. It felt nice and so comfortable that he closed his eyes. "You really shouldn't name me like that."

"But it's true." He said and chickled. "It shows that you can be soft and cruel." A smile formed on Hanamiya'slips as he heart the heartbeat of the other male. Maybe, he could get used to this.

**Author's Note:**

> man, this was in my folder for one-shots for quiet a long time. I love that ship!  
> MAYBE I add some more chapters, who knows ;)


End file.
